A New Toy
by Strangely Addicted
Summary: Sniffles now owns the biggest tech company in the world: Sniffles' AI and Robotics, but his last invention was complete fail. Meant to cure schizophrenia, it can also control people's dreams, with the most realistic simulation known to intelligent life. After Fliqpy finally manages break out, he gets his chance to play with his friends in it, and cause pain off the charts. C's OC's
1. Minor malfunction

NeuronStimulator

…

Birds chirping, trees blowing slowly left and right in the wind, the bright yellow sun rising over the horizon, and Cuddles arising from his bed, yawning, and landing on his feet. The first thing he did was pick up his phone off of the bedside table and put on some music. He set the music so it plays on the speaker beside him and walked into the bathroom.

He did morningish things, brushed his teeth, took a shower, had breakfast, and after all that he was at a loss. Thanks to the interesting nature of the town, he was getting on quite well with no job or welfare. He looked out the window. He saw houses and the road. A couple cars passed by. He noticed that the broken payphone was still there. Unfixed, _who even uses payphones anymore?_ he thought to himself. He opened the window, took a deep breath of fresh air, and sighed as he breathed out. He looked around him and at his surroundings. He would just get back in bed, but something made him want to actually do something today. He decided to just stare out the window.

It was nine O'clock AM, and a saturday. He liked the weekends, because that's when his friends, who had some sort of responsibilities other than doing their own laundry, could have off. He didn't feel like talking. He watched cars and people pass. There weren't many, he lived on a side street.

He didn't feel like going on the computer, his phone, playing any games, reading anything, he just wanted to stare into space out of the window. Someone on the street stared back at him. Cuddles noticed and looked away. The other person continued on walking.

He lost track of time.

As he stared it seemed as if there were less and less people on the street. He was still in a trance when he heard a crash. He shook his head out of his trance and looked down at a minivan and a sedan that have hit each other head on. He gasped and he ran downstairs. He opened the front door and looked at the vehicles. He saw blood, everywhere. There was a purple chipmunk in the minivan, and a yellow rabbit along with a red furred bear. Cuddles went back inside and called 911. A few minutes later he watched and heard sirens in the distance, and slowly getting closer. He hoped they were alright. As he saw an ambulance, a fire engine, and a couple police cars pull up he went back inside.

The next day…

Cuddles sat and watched TV. He wondered if the crash he saw was in the news, and sure enough it was. Toothy was a news reporter and was on TV. "Yesterday, at 10:07 AM, an SSDC Roamer sedan and SSDC Crystal collided on Redbox street, one going the speed limit, twenty-five, head on. No one knows the cause, or the malfunction that has occured. We go live at Flag news HQ."

Someone else was on the screen, along with Sniffles. The other person started talking, "Thank you Toothy," She looked at Sniffles.

Sniffles seemed nervous. He didn't look like he wanted to be there.

"Many people on Facebook and Twitter, along with many other social media websites, are raging about what has just happened. They're saying things like 'they used to feel safe in your cars', and are surprised that after ten years, one of your cars have finally crashed, into another fellow SSDC, nonetheless, what do you have to say about that?"

Sniffles stopped looking at the floor and looked up at the camera, "Well first of all, they're obviously not programmed to hit each other."

"I would hope not."

Sniffles waited a moment to see if the woman beside him would like to interrupt again, "I built my range of self-driving cars to make the roads safer, and that collision was out of my hands. Of course that won't stop me from improving the AI, everyone knows how dedicated I am, with the recent updates of stopping the car from braking too hard, to fixing the bug where all cars that are based in England, Canada, and Germany have stopped using their turning signals. I'm dedicated to making the cars be as perfect as possible, and moving into making a self-driving semi, I'm willing to put in years of work into making the AI able to handle large loads."

"Yes, but this one crash caused three casualties, would you mind me repeating to you the people who have _lost their lives_ to your reckless AI?"

"No, no…"

"There was May, he only used your car for a week, Flowers, and Sta-"

"Stop!" A tear dripped down his face, "I am fully aware of the unfortunate events that have happened today, I would like to indicate that my cars are not something to fear, and _NO_ the robots aren't fighting back. That's impossible!"

"Oh, but you are."

"What!? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Really? You're making a machine that can pretty much control people's minds!"

"What the NS!? That's to help mental disorders, you fool!"

"Sure, sure."

"You are really getting on my damn nerves. You know why the cars crashed? Because the dumbass May or whatever his gay name is covered the LIDAR on the roof with a cloth! I'm surprised the car could make it out the driveway! How did they even _die?_ They were going twenty-five!"

"Watch your mouth! We're on live television! You want to know how they died? Your cars have massive boxes above the windshield, in both cars the boxes fell off of their mounts and crushed the passengers! Shurely in this day and age we wouldn't need computers that huge, hanging above people's heads, nonetheless!"

Sniffles didn't know what to say. It was simply that his own stupidity caused this. He got up screamed "fuck you!" and walked out of shot.

Cuddles was shocked. He did not expect the most well rounded and mature person he knew to freak out like that. He turned off the TV and went off to do something else.

A few days later…

Cuddles jumped as his phone started ringing. He picked it up,, "Hello?"

"Hi Cuddles," it was Sniffles, "do you remember when I asked you to help me with something a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well I need some help testing something, can you come over please?"

"Sure." Cuddles put the phone in his pocket and he sprung up, finally something for him to do. He got ready and he walked outside.

Cuddles got to Sniffles' laboratory, he was always amazed by it's massive size. Sniffles went from a nerd who did small things at home, to CEO of a company that manufactures self driving cars, smart home devices, and is even planning on rolling out robotic police officers, something only him and Sniffles know about, along with some other employees. Cuddles walked in, he saw Sniffles in the lobby, a rare place for him, by a water cooler. He was staring at the floor.

Cuddles walked up to him, "Sniffles?"

Sniffles jumped, "Oh! Hi Cuddles, you ready?"

"For what?"

"I'll show you."

They both walked to an elevator. After a few minutes of walking across the massive building, they came across one room labeled "NS".

"Hey Sniffles," Cuddles said, "What does NS stand for?"

"Neuron Stimulator, and no not the neurostimulation we all know and love." he said laughing at what he found to be funny.

Cuddles just started to feel uncomfortable.

Sniffles led him to a desk, with papers and screws and a 3D printer on it. Sniffles sat down at a desk chair and pulled something out of a drawer. He motioned for Cuddles to sit on the chair beside him. He had what looked like a USB drive, except it had a needle at the end, instead of the chunky plug. Cuddled nervously watched Sniffles clean the needle with a cloth. "It won't hurt." Sniffles assured him, "It's too thin to."

"What does it do?" Cuddles started to remember what he said about the NS on the news a few days ago.

"It can control your mind in a way, I'm hoping to reverse the effects of things like mental retardation, autism, schizophrenia, and all that. For now I'll use it to kick you into forced REM sleep, and trigger a lucid dream. From there I'll manage to overpower your will to control what you see with this." Sniffles noticed the horrified look on Cuddles' face, "Oh sorry! I didn't mean to sound like an mad scientist or anything." Sniffles smiled. He finished cleaning the needle. He found a space on Cuddles' head where he found suitable. He pushed the fur away from that spot. He grabbed a disinfectant wipe from the desk and wiped the spot. The needle was quite long. Cuddles closed his eyes when Sniffles went to put it in. After Cuddles didn't feel anything he opened his eyes and looked at Sniffles. "It's already in." Sniffles said.

Cuddles felt around his head and felt it there sticking into his head. He gasped as his pupils dilated.

"Don't worry, it's removable." Sniffles assured him, "Just don't. You tell me if you want it out."

Cuddles wanted it out, but didn't want to let Sniffles down. He didn't feel it there, just the thought of it being there made him sick to his stomach.

"Just don't think about it." Sniffles directed as he started typing on his laptop. He pressed enter. He looked behind him at Cuddles, his smile disappeared. "You shouldn't be conscious…" He got up and had a closer look, "Oh, fuck me!" He went back the the computer and typed something in then pressed enter. Cuddles jumped as Sniffles pulled the needle out. Sniffles sighed as he looked at it, "I forgot it needs to be charged, shit!"

"How long does it take?" Cuddles asked, with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Uh, about a day, twenty hours or so. This little thing packs a punch, you can go if you want."

Cuddles got up and walked to the door, feeling where he had the NS in his head. There was nothing but a tiny speck of blood.

"That'll go away in a few hours." Sniffles said.

Cuddles grabbed the handle and tried to pull the door open. It didn't budge. Cuddles tried harder but it still wouldn't move. "Sniffles." Cuddles called.

"Oh, sorry." Sniffles picked up a radio, "Flippy, can you unlock room ninety-eight please?" Sniffles waited a moment. He held down the talk button again, "Flippy! Open the door!"

"Flippy works for you?" Cuddles asked.

"Yeah, you didn't see him at the front desk?"

"No, I wasn't really paying attention."

Sniffles pressed the talk button again, "Flippy open the fucking door!"

Sniffles shouting like that scared Cuddles.

"Flippy!" Sniffles turned a knob on the radio, "Specky, have you seen Flippy?"

"No, I'm locked out of my office." someone responded.

Sniffles turned the knob again, "Maintenance needed to room ninety-eight, please, floor ten."

No one responded.

"Fuck!" Sniffles got up and tried to open the door. He cursed to himself again and turned around. He noticed something out the window. He walked up to it, and looked out. He looked down, on the roof of a building labeled "Merryston hill Hospital" on the front, he saw what seemed like Flippy staring back.

Cuddles looked outside too, and saw Flippy, smiling back at them. They both just stared, both not knowing how to feel about this. Then all of sudden flames bursted out of the windows of the hospital. Sniffles screamed, while Cuddles just watched. Sniffles ran to the phone to call 911. Cuddles watched Flippy, who was motionless, smiling back at him. Cuddles got a chill down his spine, and he stopped looking. He watched Sniffles. Sniffles waited for the phone to pick up. It took longer than usual. He finally got someone to answer, "Basey city emergency services, what's your emergency?"

"A fire just broke out at Merryston hill hospital!"

"Okay sir, I'm sending firefighters there right away, please stay calm."

Sniffles held the phone, "Cuddles, what's happening?"

Cuddles looked out the window, the entire building was engulfed, "Oh my god! It's completely covered in flames!"

Sniffles put the phone back up to his ear, "Please hurry!"

"I'm sending fire engines, they'll be there in two minutes, do you want to stay on the line?"

"No, no, it's fine."

The phone hung up

Somewhere else…

An orange chipmunk sat at a desk and computer, surrounded by three monitors, "Dispatch five fire crews to Merryston hill hospital, I have a 10-70 and civilians reporting a fire."

He stared at the computer and started typing something. He nervously watched the Hospital fire alarm icon blink on the screen. He received another call, he pressed the answer button on the side of the headset, "Hello this is Basey city emer-"

"Don't let anyone go to the hospital." he heard someone say.

"What? The one that's on fire!?"

"Yes!"

"No, I won't do that!" the chipmunk pressed the hang up button but nothing happened. He felt something drip down the side of his head, he felt it and saw blood on his paw. He traced it back up to his ear. He took off his headset and threw it across the room, almost hitting someone else. He started feeling a sharp pain in his ear. At first it didn't bother him, but soon enough it became unbearable. He looked at the computer screen, five crews were heading to the hospital. The orange chipmunk ran to his headset and put it back on. He pressed a button on the side of them, "All engines, 10-19."

"What?" someone replied, "but-"

"It was a prank call! Return home!"

"We see smoke-"

"It was a prank! 10-19 to home!"

After the fireman on the other end replied with a "10-4" the stranger put the headset on the desk.

Sniffles laboratory…

Sniffles rushed back to the window. Flippy was gone. They were still locked in that room, and no one of any use were responding to Sniffles calls. "What is Flippy doing on the roof? How the heck did he know we are looking down at him!?" Cuddles screamed.

"I don't fucking know!" Sniffles replied, "Let's just... stay here until someone responds. I'll try again." Sniffles got the radio, but this time nothing happened. He couldn't contact anyone in the building. "Damnit!" he shouted, he picked up the phone, and dialled a number, "I need maintenance to-" Sniffles screamed and threw the phone at the wall, "What the hell!? It just screeched at me!"

Cuddles looked around the room. He felt the back of his head, he felt the NS there, "Sniffles!"

"Yeah?"

"I have the thing in my head still!"

"What?" Sniffles grabbed Cuddles' shoulders and spun him around, "I thought-" Sniffles stopped. His eyes started watering up, "I'm i-in the simulation? No!" Sniffles went to the computer, "Why is it so slow?" Sniffles gasped. He slowly turned around, "The- We're in the simulation! We're in the NS!"

"What!?"

"That's why the computer can't handle itself, the real one, it's just a shitty laptop, it can't handle running the entire simulation, and then another computer!" Sniffles looked into Cuddles' eyes, whatever you do, don't turn it off!"

Cuddles tilted his head, "What?"

"No not you, I made it so I can monitor what you're seeing, fuck! Don't switch it off! Please, don't!"

"Wait, I'll be fine, right!?"

"Yeah, you'll have your consciousness back, but I'll be removed from the Random Access Memory, and be deleted, I never expected this to be so in depth!"

"Wait, so why did you make Flippy set the hospital on fire!? Are there actual people in there!?"

"The entire city is simulated, but I never thought it could be so real!"

"So you made yourself a torture device!?"

Sniffles tried not to get angry, but he couldn't help it, "Do you think I'm a fucking idiot!? Of course I wouldn't _purposely_ make Flippy set a damn hospital on fire! Oh, and wouldn't you think if I knew I made this so realistic, that I wouldn't have booted it up in the first place! I have morals, I have limits, you know!"

Cuddles looked around the room once more. He again saw nothing of use. He didn't know why he kept looking like something would just appear, if this simulation thing was as realistic as Sniffles said, then that would be impossible, surely, "Sniffles, if you never intended it to happen, then why did it happen!?"

"I don't know! If Flippy got ahold of the computer, he still wouldn't know the programming language, I made it, and only I know how to write in it!" Sniffles tapped his foot as he thought. Then a tingle of joy shot down his spine, "Yes! Yeees! I can finally test them!" Sniffles ran to his computer.

"What?" Cuddles asked, looking over Sniffles shoulder.

"The police robots, I remember, I, or the real me, whatever, added a new feature! There are now dedicated S.W.A.T units, and they can break open the door! All I have to do is hope the computer doesn't crash." he typed something. Cuddles watched as Sniffles wrote in something that looked like a CMD window. He opened the drawer, and pulled out a blue radio, that was smaller than the one he used to talk to his employees. He pressed a button on it, "I have a 10-31 in room ninety-eight in Sniffles' AI and robotics laboratory on West avenue."

A voice responded, it was so close to sounding like a real person, but not quite, "10-4, units are responding."

Sniffles laughed, "Ha! They should be leaving my warehouse and be here in sixty seconds!"

"They're that fast?"

"No, they have cars."

"They can drive!?"

"Yep! They can travel at fifty miles per hours through city street with the utmost precision, along with ninety percent of the cars in the city being my self driving cars, they know to move out of the way in plenty of time in advance."

They both walked to the window and watched. They started to hear sirens, then they saw all the cars on the road pull onto the curb. Then two police cars, dashing through the streets. Sniffles walked away, "And when they arrive, they'll see it's me, and leave me be!"

"Wait, you gave yourself immunity!?"

"Umm…" Sniffles scratched the back of his head and turned away, "That's not important."

A few seconds later…

They heard a voice outside the door, it still sounded like a robot, "Please come out with your hands up!"

Sniffles said nothing, he just smiled in joy.

Then they heard banging, and then the door started getting dented near the door handle. Then the door swung open, "Suspects, please drop the weapon, and get on the ground."

Sniffles got slightly worried, "Uh, it's me! Sniffles!"

The robots were cylindrical, almost, they had BCPD on the sides, and a can shaped thing on the top that was a LIDAR. Three others were behind it. It approached them, "I said drop the weapon!"

"It's me you morons!"

A strip that went around it's entire body, that was orange, lit up red, "All units, I've got an illegal discharge of a firearm, preparing to engage!"

"What!?" Sniffles screamed. He stepped back.

The robots lined up. They had holes on the front of them, and taser rounds shot from them, "Subdue now! Harm an organic officer, and we will fire!"

[A/N]

The pointy thing that went in Cuddles' head was inspired by the pointy things in Black Mirror, a Netflix, the best show on there. The Neuron Stimulator was inspired by the VR device in the episode "Play Test" (Watch that one, then Hated By The Nation, and then Arkangel!)

The police robots are inspired by the knightscope mall cop/ security robots. In real life not Black mirror. Look em up they're awesome.


	2. Cuddles and May

The taser rounds hit Sniffles and Cuddles. They both screamed and fell over. Cuddles fell back on the NS, causing a sharp pain to strike across his head. He wrapped his arms around his head a whimpered. After pulling the taser shots out of him, Sniffles dove behind a filing cabinet. He grabbed the charger for the laptop and hoped it wouldn't break as he yanked it towards himself. It hit the ground it slid across the concrete floor. Sniffles clicked on something, trying to turn of the robots. He looked around the cabinet, they were surrounding Cuddles, one was approaching Sniffles. He yelped and got back behind the cabinet. He tried to turn them off again.

All of a sudden, someone shouted "Stop!"

Sniffles slowly looked around the cabinet again, Flippy was standing there, but he seemed different. Flippy saw Sniffles behind the cabinet, "Sniffles, you said I was going to help, why is he here?" Flippy pointed at Cuddles.

Sniffles came from behind the filing cabinet, "W-well I was going to but-"

Flippy stepped on Cuddles' paw. Cuddles whimpered louder and pulled his paw back. Flippy walked to Sniffles, "I wanted to help!"

"Listen, we're not even, we're not real! We're-"

"Oh shut up!"

Sniffles looked at his robots, they stopped attacking them, the lights on them turned blue and they started turning around and leaving the room one by one. Sniffles scratched his head, "How did you make them stop?"

"Well I made myself immune, and deleted you from their immunity list."

"How did you know how!? What the fuck is happening!?"

"I'm not that dumb." Flippy got right in Sniffles face, he was about a foot taller than Sniffles. Sniffles looked up nervously back at him, "I-I have to help-"

"No, no, leave him."

"What is wrong with you!?" Sniffles looked closer at Flippy, his fur seemed darker green, and his eyes were green instead of his normal all-black pacman shaped pupils, "Nothing." Flippy stepped besides Sniffles, and pointed at Cuddles, "He still has that thing in his head. He doesn't seem to like it, why don't you take it out?"

"Uh, okay…" Sniffles picked up the laptop.

Flippy snatched it and snapped the screen off over his knee, "Without the computer."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"The NS uses an anchor so it can't be removed without given a command to unanchor itself."

"Well you can still yank it out."

"No! That would be extremely painful, and it may cause death!"

"Wouldn't him dying kick him out of the simulation?"

Sniffles started getting nervous, he looked up at Flippy beside him, "You know the simulation is running?"

"We're in it right now." Flippy smiled, "Are we not?"

"We are… but I just found out how real this thing is, it's-"

"I know."

"What?"

Flippy chuckled, "I'm not really in the simulation, you never got around to writing my behaviour, I'm somewhere in the city acting like a random citizen, ignorant to all this."

"But I didn't see the-" Sniffles looked around Flippy, "I don't see the NS!"

"Well I pulled it out from Cuddles' head, and forced the real you to reset it. After that I killed you, and I used it."

Sniffles screamed, "I'm dead!?"

"Yep! You're the only you left, and soon you'll be gone too!" Flippy sang. He pushed Sniffles towards Cuddles, "Now I want you to pull that NS thingy out of Cuddles' head."

"But him dying would reset the simulation, and-"

"Well it wasn't that hard overriding that part, you put no security on the thing! You really Expected no one to invade your lab?"

Sniffles hung his head. He caused this. He knelt beside Cuddles. He looked up at Flippy, "Are you sure?" He wanted Cuddles to get out of his artificial hell, but at the same time he didn't want the only version left of himself to be deleted.

"Do it! Do you want me to explain how I _literally_ found one chunk of text, and deleted it? Even I did it."

Sniffles grabbed the NS. He took a deep breath, and pulled it out. Cuddles died instantly. Sniffles closed his eyes, expecting for something to happen. Flippy grabbed his paw and pulled him up, "See? It wasn't that hard."

Sniffles dropped the NS, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to explain all that, come on." Fippy walked out of the room. Sniffles didn't know what else to do but follow.

Downstairs…

Flippy looked around, "It's impressive."

Sniffles nodded.

"You know what's more impressive?" he took no time to wait for a response, "There was no security! No encryption, no firewall, not even a password." Flippy stopped looking around, and turned to Sniffles, ''It's like GTA. I wonder if I could find a gun and shoot some cops. Actually, playing that game is what caused Flippy to go crazy, and allowed me to arise!"

"What?" Sniffles asked, "You've never done anything like this before."

"Nothing, nothing, but you know what else I did?"

"What?"

"I got you to override the part where I can't control the world like a lucid dream, and to make things better for me is that your computer is helping me handle all of this shit."

"But why did you take the time to get into it?"

Flippy covered Sniffles' mouth with his paw, "Because I can't control real life! I like GTA, I could do what I wanted, and dying would just lead to me respawning at a hospital! Though, death won't be a worry for me."

Sniffles followed Flippy as he started walking down the street. He blindly walked out into the street. A car swerved around him and hit a fire hydrant. The person in the car got out. Sniffles gasped when he saw who it was. It was May, one of the victims of his self-driving cars. At first he felt bad, but remembered who was really at fault. _He covered the roof with some cloth, it's not my fault he died!_ He thought. But he still couldn't feel like it was his fault the crash happened. If he didn't force everyone into buying his cars, then this wouldn't have happened. He was being greedy, he was impatient. In fact, he himself was surprised the cars lasting so long. Even he would admit that the AI was extremely dumb, and that he could have worked more before selling them, but he got lucky and managed to improve them before all hell came loose.

Sniffles watched May nervously get out of the car. Sniffles assumed he was acting like how he would act if it was really him. The NS searches social media profiles and videos to match people with their actual personalities. Sniffles really felt bad, his simulated cars were safer than his real ones. That box was under the back seat instead of being above people's heads. Sniffles was just lazy and didn't want to have to pay for having that change in real life, so went with the more risky option. Not only that but there were actual seatbelts and airbags, along with glass that didn't shatter, like most cars. Just his didn't have that type of glass.

May walked up to Flippy, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised how you weren't killed!" Flippy said, clearly trying to attract Sniffles' attention. "Sniffles! Come over here!" He called.

Sniffles walked across the street to them, "Yeah?"

"Sniffles, would you like explaining to May why he was killed by one of your cars?"

May seemed confused, and Sniffles didn't say anything.

"Sniffles!" Flippy shouted, "Explain to May how he was killed by your cars."

"What?" May trembled, he reassured himself he was alive, "I wasn't killed."

Sniffles hung his head. Flippy ordered for Sniffles to stop feeling sorry for himself and to tell May what happened. Sniffles told May how he died a few days ago. May didn't believe any of it, "You're both crazy!"

"He's the crazy one!" Flippy said, "Call me crazy again!" Flippy got about an inch from the two's noses touching, "Do it motherfucker!"

May gulped, "Y-you're crazy?" He said.

"What!? How dare you!"

"You told me to!"

Flippy sighed, "I didn't actually mean for you to- Oh, fuck it, you're a retard!"

"No I'm not! I'm autistic! And something else... Clout thinks I'm fine the way I am."

"And who's this Clout, then?"

"He's my best friend, but he had to move away temporarily."

"Where?"

"He had to move all the way to New York City."

"That's only a hour and a half drive. You speak like a child, what are you, twenty? Well you're driving a car, so..." Flippy smirked, "What's your home address?"

"Apartment nine, Wayfield court-" May covered his mouth with both paws, "I shouldn't have said that."

Flippy wrapped his arm around Sniffles' shoulders, "Come with us," He said cheerily, "we can teach you some good, uh, life lessons, like don't share your address! Dumbass!"

"But Clout said don't-"

"Leave with strangers? That's a myth, follow us!"

May shrugged his shoulders and followed.

As they walked the three friends saw something on the pavement. Flippy walked ahead of the small group and picked it up. It was a handy-dandy pistol. Flippy aimed it around, "Look what I found!"

Sniffles yelped and ducked. May screamed, "What are you doing with that! I played GTA before, those hurt people! My friend Zachary says-"

"Whatever name you uttered is irrelevant!" Flippy hurried back to the other two, "This here, my dimwitted friend, is not a normal gun!" He said. He handed it to May, "Have a go!"

May unwillingly took it, "I don't want it!" He went to toss it to Sniffles. Flippy jumped in the way, "Are you crazy!" Flippy got beside May, "He wants to gun so he can shoot us!"

"What!?" May shouted.

Flippy put his paw over May's mouth, "Shush! You have to get him before he gets us!"

May looked at Flippy, then Sniffles, and then the gun he had in his hand. "I don't want to shoot anyone!"

Sniffles' ears perked up, "Who's being shot!?"

Flippy snatched the gun, "It's simple!"

"I don't know how to make the gun… uh…"

"Shoot? It's plain as day!"

"I only ever done it on Clout's playstation thing!"

"Like this!" Flippy shot the ground. May jumped back and whimpered, "That hurt my ears!"

Flippy shoved the gun back into May's hands, "Shoot him!"

May hesitated. He aimed the gun at Sniffles. Sniffles walked back, "Hey!"

May tried to do what Flippy did. Flippy made the motion of pulling the trigger with his hand. May did that. The fired, and Sniffles covered his face with his hands and closed his eyes. After a couple seconds May said, "It went through him!"

Flippy broke down laughing, "You idiots!" He motioned for May to pass the gun to Sniffles. He did so. Sniffles caught studied the gun. Flippy tried to stop laughing, "Now shoot May!"

Sniffles didn't think twice. He pulled the trigger. He dropped the gun when he saw May start screaming. He hunched over and laid on the ground, wincing. Dark nearly back blood pooled around May as he laid on the ground. Sniffles stared stunned, "I-I-I-"

Flippy jumped up. He knelt over next to May, "Aw no!" He rolled May over onto his back. He wiped the tears from May's eyes, "Why would you give him the gun!?"

May rolled back over, "G-g-get away from m-me!"

Flippy stood up, "Sniffles, don't stand there! Do something!"

Sniffles hands balled up into fists, "Flippy stop! Stop with this, this sick game! What came over you! You were never like this, you used to be the nicest person I know!"

Flippy walked towards Sniffles, "Game? According to you this is real life," Flippy's tone turned low and emotionless, "and if I were you I would _call 911 before I take the last life you have left."_

Sniffles looked around, "With what?"

Flippy handed him his mobile. Sniffles took it, "What were you doing with this!?"

"I don't know. By the way you should close your incognito tabs, I didn't need to see all that… e621…" Flippy grinned as Sniffles' face turned red. He opened the phone app and dialled 911. Flippy reached over and pressed the speakerphone button. The same fellow from earlier answered, "Basey city dispatcher three speaking, what's your emergency?"

Sniffles cleared his throat, "Someone was-"

Flippy butted in, "Hello!"

"It's you again!? What do you want!?"

Flippy shushed him, "Let me finish, Jesus! Someone was shot on uh, Fowler ave!"

"P-please don't do anything weird or…"

"Don't worry, you've served me well enough, the last thing I need from you is an ambulance!"

"O-okay."

"Do you want to speak to the victim?"

"What?"

"He's right here!"

Flippy set the phone next to May. May moaned and whined. "May May!?" the dispatcher screamed, "What did you do to May May!?"

"Nothing!" Flippy said, almost cracking up, "He was shot by Sniffles!"

"Sniffles!? Why would he do something like that!?"

"Ask _him!"_ Flippy turned around. Sniffles was gone, _"Son of a bitch!"_ He screamed at the top of his lungs and pulled a chunk the fur atop his head, "He ran! Listen, he just shot May and tried to shoot someone else! He's a madman!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sending EMT and police squads, make sure my May May is okay…"

"Yes, yes." Flippy hung up the phone, not caring if the dispatcher wanted him to. He knelt over beside May, he was well awake, and crying. Flippy stayed beside him and started stroking down May's side.


	3. Giggles and Toothy

An ambulance parked near May. The paramedics got out, confused why there was no crowd. One of them knelt beside May, and snapped his fingers, "Can you hear me?"

No response.

"The victim is unresponsive." he stated, as the other paramedic typed something on a tablet. The paramedic beside May held May's wrist, "I have a pulse." He stood up. He pressed a button on a key fob and the back doors on the ambulance opened.

Sniffles designed the ambulances in the city. As well as the fire engines, not police cars yet. He _was_ going to take advantage of the NS to do some testing…

Flippy watched from around the corner of a building. The paramedic put the fob to his mouth like a microphone, "Patient is a blue beaver, average height, he has a diamond shape on his forehead."

The other paramedic watched him talk to the thing in his hand describing May's bullet wound. A stretcher rolled out of the ambulance and unfolded up. The paramedics grabbed it and rolled it to May. The paramedic pushed a button on the key fob and the stretcher lowered. As they lifted May onto it, the other paramedic looked around, "Dispatch said there was some other guy here."

"Where?" The other paramedic responded.

"I don't know where he went."

They both shrugged their shoulders as they put May in the ambulance.

Flippy grinned as he watched the paramedics get in the back. One stayed in the back with May and the other walked to the front of the ambulance. There was a space just big enough for someone to walk back to front. The doors closed. Flippy emerged from the alleyway just as the Hi-Lo of the ambulance blared and it drove away. Flippy looked around himself, "Where is Sniffles?" He said to himself, wondering. He started walking down the street. He could just make Sniffles appear in front of him, but Flippy loves hide and seek.

Somewhere else on Flippy's journey…

He saw Toothy and Giggles. He put on a smile, that he couldn't help but do to the thought of what he would do to them, and walked down the street.

The two were walking in the same direction as Flippy, but very sluggishly. They were watching something on Giggles' phone. Flippy snuck up behind them, and tapped them on the shoulders. Toothy and Giggles turned around. No one was there. They turned back around and kept walking. Flippy put his foot out and tripped Toothy. He saved himself with his paws. Giggles jumped. She looked down at him, "Are you okay!?" She grabbed Toothy's paw and pulled him up. Toothy looked at his paws, they were scratched and bloody, "Ow…"

"Come one, Toothy, Mole is waiting for us." Giggles said, "It's just a scratch, we have to hurry!"

"You're the one who said don't drive there!"

"Yeah because it's nice to breathe fresh air for more than thirty seconds, now come on!"

Toothy started walking with Giggles. Something came across his head, "Do you remember what happened to Cuddles?"

"No, why?"

"I swear he went somewhere… I can't remember when he left."

"Me neither."

Flippy pushed the two over from their backs with all his force. They shouted as they fell. Toothy screamed, "There's glass in my paw!"

Giggles looked behind her. No one still. She faced Toothy, "Oh, no. I'm sure Mole has something, come on." She faced forwards and saw Flippy standing above them, with his paws behind his back. Giggles jolted, "Flippy! You scared me!"

"Sorry!" Flippy said, "How'd you two fall over?"

"I thought someone pushed us…"

"I didn't see anyone."

Flippy saw Toothy's paw, "Oh! What happened?"

"I fell and there was glass on the floor!"

Flippy smiled as he slowly reached into a bag that he somehow got. It was an over the shoulder one. He slowly reached in and got out a shirt. He handed it to Toothy, "Use this as a rag, you have to stop the bleeding, and don't pull the shard out, that'll make it worse." Flippy directed, cheerfully, smiling the brightest smile he had ever had.

Toothy struggled to smile back, "Th- thanks." He uttered. He held the shirt to his paw and squeezed it. The three walked down the road.

Flippy eyed a car driving down the street behind them. There was no driver, _someone must be calling it from a parking garage…_ Flippy thought. He watched it as it gained speed. _I could do without any extra shit to have to deal with._ He stared at it. The wheel turned and it veered towards the trio. Flippy got out of the way as it went up the curb. Giggles heard the _thump thump_ of the car hitting curb and shrieked. She dove out of the way of it as it drove along the pavement. Flippy cupped his paws over his mouth, "Toothy! There's a car!" he warned.

Toothy looked back, only just noticing Giggles had jumped out of the way. He saw the car but it was too late and it hit him. He was lucky enough to have been hit to the side rather that go under it. But by then the car was going fifty miles per hour, and Toothy felt every bone in his body break. He hit the ground and he rolled a few times before stopping in the grass. The car slammed on the breaks and it hit a lamp post. Giggles ran to Toothy. She dropped on all fours and turned Toothy onto his back. She frantically waved her hand in front of his face, looking for eye movement. Toothy was still. Giggles screamed and layed on Toothy, crying, "I could have warned him!"

Flippy walked over to her, "Giggles! You could have pushed him or something!"

"I-I-"

"Save it you selfish bitch!" he knelt beside Toothy and placed two fingers on the side of Toothy's neck, "No pulse." He looked angrily at Giggles, "I can't believe you just left him!"

"I'm sorry! I- I panicked!"

"Shut up!" Flippy shouted. He reached into his bag again and pulled out a knife, "That was really selfish, Giggles."

Giggles shivered, "I'm sorry… What are you doing with that?"

"You're sick." Flippy mumbled as he took off the bag with his knife at hand. He slowly walked towards Giggles, "Toothy didn't want to die, I doubt you do as well, but…"

"What? But what?" Giggles trembled and balled up beside Toothy, "I-I didn't want him to be hit either!"

"Mmm-hm. Okay. A shame I have to do this."

"What!? You don't have to do anything!"

Flippy glared at Giggles, but with a smile that struck across his face. Giggles watched the knife that was in Flippy's hand Giggles stayed still, breathing heavily, "Flippy?"

He didn't respond. He stood in front of Giggles. He stood on her foot. Giggles yelped and tried to pull away from Flippy. Flippy grinned as swung the knife at Giggles. It cut her upper arm. She grasped the cut, and watched the red liquid drip down her arm. She sat there, eyes closed, heart racing and covered in sweat. She hated that dropping feeling in her chest when she got scared, and this was well beyond that. Flippy placed the blade on Giggles' chin, and lifted her head. She opened her eyes and just as she did so, Flippy drove the knife back into her throat. She pushed herself back, and grasped her own neck, with the horrible feeling of fear, pain, and the blood that flowed down her and puddled beside her. By the time she went to pull the knife out she felt herself laying in her own blood, weak, and then her arms hit the concrete. She watched Flippy grin at her, only just now noticing his green eyes and darker fur. Just then, she fell unconscious. Flippy stepped to the side and stomped the knife straight through her neck.


	4. Flaky's wait and Flippy's malfunction

Flippy drove down the road in a car that he pulled someone out of like it was GTA. He looked around, him not being able to find Sniffles was slowly but surely making him want to just make Sniffles appear in front of him. _How would you like getting away from your tormentor and being brought straight back to your untimely death?_ He asked himself. _That actually sounds… nice..._

He saw a police car light him up behind him. He wondered why Sniffles would spend so much time creating a world so similar to real life you can't get away with anything fun. He stopped the car and turned it off. It was one of the rare cars that weren't self driving. He watched the cop get out of his car and walk to his window. Flippy rolled down the window and smiled, "Hi officer!"

"Sir, this car was reported stolen a week ago, do you own this car?" he said.

"No sir, I stole it." Flippy said cheerily.

The cop was surprised that Flippy would just say that he stole it. He stepped away from the door, "Can you step out of the car please?"

"Why?"

"Because you openly admitted to stealing this vehicle, I have a body camera."

"No you don't."

The officer looked down at where his body cam should be. He looked back at Flippy, "I just had it on! Stealing it is only making matters worse, get out!"

"I didn't do anything wrong officer."

"You stole this car!"

"No I didn't."

The cop sighed, "Fine then, can I have your licence?"

"I don't have a licence."

"Damn it." The cop pressed the button on the radio on his shoulder, "This is unit Lincoln twelve, I have someone who admitted to stealing a car, stole my camera, and is acting like he didn't do anything."

Flippy looked cross, "I told you I didn't do anything!"

The cop ignored him, "Number plate reads as follows: one, nine, Henry, Charles, eight, Ben, nine."

"Wow! So you're acting like my car is stolen!"

"It is!"

"Read the number plate then!"

The officer stomped behind the car. He was speechless, the number plate was completely different. He walked back to the window, "What is going on?"

"What!? You're pulling me over and claiming I stole my own car!"

"The ANPR said this car was stolen, how did you change the plate?"

The cop told Flippy to wait there. The cop got back in his car. Flippy watched him check something on the computer and watch the cop hit the steering wheel and shout something like "Damn it!". The cop got back out of the car. He walked back to Flippy's car, "You're free to go, sorry for the inconvenience." He said.

"Sorry about what?" Flippy said smugly.

"Sorry I-" The cop felt something brush against his back. He turned around and saw his car driving past him. He screamed. He turned on his radio, "My car is driving away!"

Someone replied, "What version is it?"

"It's one of the newer self driving cars, SSDC police edition three point seven."

"This is dispatch, I'll try to reboot it, what unit?"

"Eight-Five-O."

"Okay."

The car didn't stop. It kept going until it turned around a corner. The cop stood there scratching his head, "It's gone."

"I'm locked out… I can't do anything. It's says that it is engaged in pursuit, is this correct?"

"No it was just driving. It stopped at a stop sign before going around the corner." The cop looked at Flippy for a second, "You're free to go- What the fuck?" He walked up to the car and looked inside. Flippy was gone. The cop shouted, "You were free to go anyways!"

No response.

The cop saw Flaky and Petunia walking down the street, "Scuse me!"

The two looked at him, "Yes officer?" Flaky responded.

"Have you seen a green bear wearing a camo uniform?"

"No." Petunia answered.

The cop looked back in the direction his car went. He looked back at Flaky and Petunia. They were both gone. He stood there, completely flabbergasted. "Hello? Where'd you go?..." He walked over to where Flaky and Petunia were. He looked down the street and at an alleyway. He saw a red substance that lead into the dark gap between buildings. He slowly walked towards it, paw on gun. He bent over and touched it. He examined it, it was definitely blood. He unclipped his flashlight from his belt and shined it in the alleyway. The alleyway was completely empty, not even any graffiti. He tried to peek around a corner without actually going in. He turned around. Flaky was standing frozen in fear, staring at the cop. "What?" The officer shouted to Flaky across the four lane street that was underneath a tram line. There was a bridge that shaded the entire road. Flaky pointed up at the bridge. The cop looked up. The middle of the bridge was crumbling. Dust started to fall from it, and the crack was slowly spreading across the concrete surface. The cop saw it was starting break off above Flaky. The cop shouted, "Ma'am, move!"

Flaky stared up at the crumbling concrete. The cop ran across the street and grabbed Flaky's paw and dragged her away from the crack in the bridge. Flaky was trembling, the cop clapped his hands in front of her, "Hello!? What's wrong?"

Flaky struggled to speak, "F-F-Flippy…"

"What?"

"He took Petunia…"

"Who?"

Flaky gulped, "If I say Flippy w-will…"

"Will what!?"

Flaky trembled, "H-he'll find me…"

"What are you talking about?."

Flaky screamed, "I'm sick of this place!" and hugged the cop.

The officer tried not to get pricked while he tried to find out who Flaky was talking about.

Someone started talking on the radio, "All units this is automated dispatch. I have an officer pressing their panic button on Basey street. Available units report and respond code three."

Sniffles made that. It helps officers who are in distress get help without waiting for a real dispatcher to report them. Dispatchers were meant to be completely replaced by text-to-speech powered programs, but there were new laws about replacing workers with robots and computers.

The cop decided it was best to stay with Flaky. He couldn't leave her distressed like that. He pressed the button on his shoulder, "Dispatch can I have a description of the situation?"

"Officer Lincoln twelve, the officer is reporting a cop killer on Basey street. An All Points Bulletin has been issued for a cop killing and kidnapping by description to follow: a green bear, average height, wearing camo and multiple US army badges. Canadian police have been informed and units are blocking the nearby Ontario border. Intercontinental policing allowance is now in action."

Flaky stepped away from the cop, "Officer."

"Yes?"

"H-he took Petunia…" she whispered.

"I just pulled him over but he somehow slithered away, Basey street is nearly all the way across the city."

Flaky started crying, "You h-have to get Petunia!"

"There are already cops surrounding him, she'll be fine, please trust me."

"Okay…"

The cop listened to his radio. Someone said that Flippy had a hostage.

Flaky listened too. "Who does he have? Is it Petunia!?"

"I don't know." The cop pressed the talk button again, "Dispatch is there a description of the hostage?"

A real person spoke this time, "They're blue, I can tell you that. Units can't get a good look at him or her. I'll follow-" There was silence for a few seconds. The scanner came on again, "All units this is control. I've got a mass cop killing on Basey street. S.W.A.T to said location, I repeat Special Weapons And Tactics to Basey street. I'll arrange combat robots to respond."

Sniffles made robots that have a scary amount of accuracy. They can shoot a suspect one hundred percent of the time while leaving a hostage, other units, and stander bys unharmed. Sniffles only implemented them into the NS for testing, they don't exist in real life. The NS actually has two parts, one for a complete simulation, and one part for things like helping people with mental issues to think straight, be able to tell if things they are seeing are real or not, and to cure sight loss and blindness by using a seemingly 3D generated image world with LIDAR and satellite images.

The officer watched Flaky. She was covering her eyes and sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks. The cop felt bad for her, but he didn't know what to say, or what to do. He looked at Flaky and how distressed she was. He eyed a bench and walked to it. Flaky watched him. The officer sat down and patted the spot beside him. Flaky came and sat down beside him. They both faced forwards until Flaky asked the officer's name. "Hower." He replied, "What's yours?"

"Flaky." the porcupine responded.

They continued facing forwards, "Who's Petunia?" Hower asked.

"My friend."

"Close one?"

"Yeah…"

Hower watched a car drive by. He thought he should have done something about his cruiser pissing off down the street, but guessed the car wouldn't get into much trouble on it's own. He thought that maybe Flaky had some sort of connection with Flippy, she knew his name at least, "Flaky, do you know who Flippy is?"

"Yeah, he was my friend but he changed. A lot."

"How?"

"He just started acting weird, his eyes changed, and his fur turned darker."

Hower didn't know whether or not Flaky was telling the truth, "You can tell the truth. I won't let him hurt you."

Flaky stared blankly at the ground. She opened her mouth but couldn't speak. She felt Hower place his paw on her shoulder, "Flaky." he cooed nicely.

She gulped, "He said if I said anything he would kill me…"

"I already told you I will not let him hurt you. If you tell me whatever he told you, I and my fellow officers can help you and to get Petunia back."

"He said he was going to kill Petunia, and later he would kill me…" She shuddered, "and if I don't tell anyone he said he would make it painless."

The cop was disturbed, he never heard anything so sick, and he's seen some serious cases. He thought for a moment. About what Flippy's motives could be, Flaky seemed nice, but he did not know much about Petunia. He thought about how the ANPR in his car said that the car was reported stolen, but the plate somehow changed. He was certain that the plate was different, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't harassing an innocent civilian. Hower didn't know what was going on. "When I pulled him over my plate reader said the car was stolen, and I confirmed that, but when I checked again it was different. I had a look and there was no way it changed."

"I don't know what happened to him…"

"I even had a look and the VIN number changed, I swear." He hit the arm of the bench, "I should have not let him go!"

"Why did you?"

"I don't know…"

Flaky wanted to say something else but knew that Flippy would know. He did something in the split second that she was with Petunia to when she was on the other side of the road. She looked at where the tram line was cracking. It stopped, but she still wouldn't go back under it. She really wanted to say what Flippy did. How he made everything turn black, and made everything disappear. How it was just him and her, he threatened her with a pipe wrench she had know idea where he got it from. It just appeared in his paws. How he slowly approached her and said if she said anything about this what he would do. He said that he would kill Petunia, her first for who he said was 'an annoying pest', and how he would come for her next. How Flippy said that when he came for her maybe he would make sure it be a painless death. But he said if Flaky said anything, and he would know no matter what, that he would use the pipe wrench to break every bone in her body, and make sure that she felt every single bit until she was dead. He also said that he didn't want anyone near her. He wanted her completely alone when he came.

Flaky shivered at the thought. Hower noticed her shaking, but didn't say anything. Flaky was debating whether or not she should say something. She thought maybe if she only told Hower, and he wouldn't tell anyone, that maybe Flippy wouldn't find out. Or at least not mind. She looked at Hower, and Hower looked back at her. "I want to tell you what he said, but if anyone else finds out Flippy might know that I told someone…"

"Why does he not want you saying anything?"

"I don't know, he just doesn't, and he made that really clear."

"I won't tell anyone else, you can trust me, I'm here to protect."

"Okay… He said that if I tell anyone he would kill me with a pipe wrench, he would break every bone in my body. He wants me to stay away from other people…"

Hower was horrified.

"He was going to kill Petunia first, and if I didn't tell anyone he said I should consider myself lucky if he decides that he'll kill me painlessly…"

Hower didn't know what to say. He stared at Flaky wide-eyed.

Flaky watched his expression, "Please don't tell anyone… I don't know what to do. I don't want to be left alone…"

"I can stay with you, anywhere specific that he said to go?"

"No…"

"Do you live with anyone?"

"No."

"We can go to your house. I'll see what I can do. I'm a trained negotiator, I could-"

"I don't think he'll want to negotiate…"

"Okay, want to go home?"

"Yeah…"

The two got up and Hower followed Flaky home.

Flaky's house…

Flaky walked up the driveway and saw something on her minivan. It was covered in dust for no reason. She and Hower walked to the front of it. There was something written in the dirt, it said "alone". Flaky stared at it. She didn't think about it, she just stared for a few seconds before walking to the front door and unlocked it. She walked inside and sat straight on the sofa. Hower sat beside her, "It's going to be okay."

"No it won't, " Flaky's eyes started watering, "I don't know what to do, I'm just waiting to die." She looked around for a moment. She had a shelf of pictures of her and her friends. She saw the one with her and Flippy at the beach. Flippy was rarely without Cuddles or Toothy out doing something. That day he had no one else to have him company. He didn't like Flaky's whiney and squirmish personality, but they drew much closer that day. That was only three or four weeks ago, she couldn't pinpoint the exact date, she just remembered smiling happily as she and Flippy asked someone to take their picture with her new camera. She never liked using phone cameras, she says they're not real cameras. They put their arms around each other's shoulders in it. She felt like breaking the picture out of the frame and tearing it. She felt like breaking the camera and all. Hower looked at it too.

"Hey Google," Flaky said, "turn on the TV."

Her Google home responded with a cheerful "Sure thing" as the TV came on. Flaky hated how the cable box defaulted to the news channel, but both her and Hower were caught by storm when they saw what was on TV. It was a live news feed from a helicopter, they both listened,

"For those who have just tuned in, there has been a mass killing of police officers on Basey street, south Basey city. The BCPD are struggling to find the culprit. He has been described as a green male, bear, wearing camouflage and has been seen with a blue skunk, gender and other details unknown. It is confirmed that the blue skunk is a hostage. BCPD and Popper news network choppers have teamed up to track the suspect down, and free the hostage. It is advised that anyone in these areas are to stay indoors: Slanton, Strawberry, Piccadilly, Felton, Havor, Bunker, and Hove Half, Approximately half of the city is on high alert. For the first time ever, Sniffles' revolutionary police robots may be put to use. The BCPD are unable to contact him or his lab, but shortly we will have the assistance of patrol robots. Live satellite imaging is not helping, and the city's brand new pinpoint facial recognition cameras are also not picking anything up. Anyone with any information are urged to call 911 immediately. This has been Popper chopper nine, I'll keep you updated."

Almost the entire screen has been blurred. Just by the red blur it was clear that blood covered the street. The shot changed to some people behind a desk that Flaky and Hower had no interest in. Flaky asked for the TV to be turned off. Flaky and Hower looked at each other. Flaky had no idea how long it would be until Flippy would find her, and she didn't want to know. It was to the point where she just wanted this to be over, but part of her said she was giving up too easily.

Flaky and Hower sat, waiting.

Sniffles' laboratory…

Sniffles rushed in. He had a feeling that Flippy was expecting him to go there. He stopped and looked around after walking through the one-way glass doors. There was no one there. He started getting nervous. He walked to the the reception desk and picked up the phone. He pressed one of the contacts. He listened and after it went to voicemail he put the phone down. Not knowing if this was Flippy's doing, Sniffles tried his best to keep quiet as he walked across the room to the security office and went on the computer. The building had facial recognition cameras so security could tell who everyone who entered and exited the building was. He searched up Flippy and it said no one by that name entered the building in nearly two or three weeks, how long Sniffles managed to avoid Flippy. The entire city was eight hundred square miles, he doubted that as long as he stayed away from familiar places Flippy wouldn't find him, but here he had to. One of his employees told him that the BCPD was contacting him about his robots. He figured that sending them was his best chance. A: refusing to send them would give him a bad reputation, and B: if Flippy decided to not kill everything and everyone in sight, Sniffles would still want his good reputation. Not sending the robots could mean whoever was being held hostage being killed, Sniffles didn't want that. He hoped that Flippy would show him mercy. All that he could do, though, is beg. Flippy was in control.

He picked up the phone and he called the number that the police tried to call him with.

Harvor Hill Hospital…

May was ready to leave. Sniffles has invented an injection of microscopic robots that can act as stem cells and be programmed to take a certain role in the body, and temporarily replace normal body cells. Of course he had a team with him, but he always took all the credit.

May was led down to the Hospital reception and discharged as in perfect condition. There was one problem. May kept telling all the nurses and doctors that "The bear" gave him the gun and forced him to shoot Sniffles, and after the bullet went straight through Sniffles with no harm done, Sniffles shot him and that is what happened. No one believed him, and no one knew what bear he was talking about.

May walked out, not having anyone to drive him home. Both his friend Clout and his caretaker couldn't help. He was deemed as stable enough to handle himself, but still he prefered to have someone with him, mainly because everyone else found him annoying.

May had an Uber to take him home. He completely forgot about his car. He saw his ride and walked to the blue sedan. He waved to his driver and got in the car. He stopped in silence for a moment, and said something, "I remember you…" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Flippy replied, Petunia beside him. Petunia stared forwards.

May shut the door.

On the motorway…

May suddenly figured it out. After ten minutes of staring at Flippy he figured it out, "F… Flip? Flippy?" May stuttered.

"Yes?"

May suddenly screamed, "You made Sniffles shoot me!"

"Perhaps…"

May huddled in the corner against the door, and started whimpering. He watched Flippy stare at him in the rear view mirror. May started crying, "L-let me out!"

"Why?"

May suddenly didn't feel safe travelling ninety miles per hour with Flippy at the wheel. The car was self driving like pretty much every other car, but this model had manual controls as well, that Flippy could take over with and do whatever he pleased.

May started freaking out, balled up against the door, and crying. He covered his eyes with his paws, "P-please let me o-out!"

Flippy ignored him.

May screamed as loud as he could, "Let. Me. Out!"

Flippy quickly turned around, "Shut the fuck up! Were you dropped on your head when you were younger!? Are you completely incapable of sitting quietly!?"

"Y-yes!"

"What!?"

"My parents were careless, my mom chain smoked during pregnancy and my daddy, he drank and-"

"Shut up!" Flippy commanded. He looked back out the windshield, "Say… no more." That made Flippy's newly dark and twisted heart drop. He suddenly felt like a complete piece of living shit, about tricking him into being shot, and shouting at him. For the first time in almost a month he felt some sort of sympathy.


End file.
